


Twilight Reader-Insert Drabbles/Oneshots

by tonesplash



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Drabbles, F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Prompt Fill, Smut, oneshots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:14:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27888130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tonesplash/pseuds/tonesplash
Summary: requests and blurbs taken from my tumblr
Relationships: Carlisle Cullen/Reader, Edward Cullen/Reader, Emmett Cullen/Reader, Rosalie Hale/Reader
Kudos: 31





	1. lazy sunday (edward)

**Author's Note:**

> enjoy lol
> 
> tonesplash.tumblr.com

Your eyes creak open to the sight of him leaned over you, arms framing your head as he glitters and sparkles in the morning light. 

“Wake up.” Edward smiles softly and comes down to graze his lips along your throat. “You’ve been asleep for 9 hours, you have to be done by now.” The groan that erupts from you in lieu of response sounds inhuman, and you don’t exactly feel that far off right now. 

You’d find the kisses he presses to the side of your mouth sweeter if he hadn’t purposefully disturbed you from the very pleasant dream of a picnic you’d been on with one Christopher Jamal Evans. 

“He’s too young for you anyway.” Hardy har har. 

He leans in for another smooch but you dodge him, dead-set on going back to bed to teach him a lesson, you roll over, pressing your face back into your pillow, and immediately being hit with your own morning breath, running hotter than brimstone. Suddenly self-conscious, you hug your blanket tighter over your face to deprive him of assaulting the rotting cavern you call a mouth any further.

“(Y/n) come on, give me attention.” Still leaning over you, Edward shifts his weight to one arm to playfully tug at your blanket cocoon. Your muffled response isn’t anything close to human language, but your complaint comes through plainly enough in your mind.

“It’s no worse than the usu-” he abruptly shuts his mouth when he sees what he’s just walked into, abruptly covering his mouth with his free hand upon discovering the mortification on your face. You shove away from him and scoot further away to petulantly face the wall. Your isolation doesn’t last long, as Edward hastily follows, curling himself around you and cuddling as close as he can to extract you from your mountain of comfort. You squirm about irritably to humor him until he gets a leg in your cocoon of warmth and shocks you to full consciousness.

“Quit touching me, your feet are cold!” Your howl echoes around the room, sobering your aggravation, as you go stock-still, waiting for someone to burst through your bedroom door for shouting on a Sunday morning.

“Everyone’s gone. They left you to get breakfast in town.”

“What?!” You shout again, wide awake, ready to rampage down the road to commit familial homicide.

Edward pulls you closer, cuddling you into your plush comforter and turning his nose into your hair. You turn in his hold, circling your arms around his waist and further tangling you both in the sheets. 

“I’m kidding, they’re at church. You should’ve seen your mother’s face when she opened the door to see if you were awake and found the puddle of drool you left on the pillow.”

“See, you want me to kiss you, yet you bully me for drooling and having stinky breath.” You reach up and pinch his nose in retribution, and he shakes you off.

“What if I said I loved your stinky breath.” He’s grinning at your discomfort now, playfully rubbing your noses together. You still angle your mouth away to laugh.

“I’d say you’re a liar, but since you flattered me, you can have one more kiss.” 

“Just one more?” Edward laughs, raising his brows in question. This can’t be good. His arms are already locked around you again. 

“One more.” Can’t spoil him, then he might think waking you up will always end like this.

“Better make it count then. I hope you can hold your breath!” 

Your protest goes unheard, stopped before it starts with the hard press of his mouth.


	2. panty raid (emmett)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> emmett attempts to follow in edwards footsteps and watch you sleep

The first time Emmett sneaks into your room, he nearly gets himself caught because he didn’t suspect you to be up. 

First, he clambers through your window while you’re downstairs getting a glass of water, but what he doesn’t expect is for you to come back up and leave all the lights on.

He moves into the closet faster than you can see, but you still catch the slowing movement of the shirt hanging on the handle as you plop back onto the bed. 

“Fuck off ghost!” you shout as if anything ancient and haunting would frighten at anyone in a Hogwarts house shirt, and it takes everything in him to hold back the laughter erupting in him as you glare at the empty space.

Throughout the night you nervously glance back at that spot, even going as far as to raise your fists at it when your cycling fan causes it to shift again on your way to the bathroom. Eventually, you can’t justify staying up any longer and snatch the shirt off the knob for sanity’s sake, and Emmett’s mind lights up with an idea.

As you walk back over to your bed, he lets his nails lightly drag against the wood of the door. Your heartbeat jumps tenfold, suddenly wide awake as you freeze in place to listen to the sound.

“Fuck it, Fuck this stupid goddamned house.” You’re absolutely fuming as you snatch up your pillow and blanket, clumsily stepping into your slides. “I’m going to Jess’, you can have my room, asshole!”

When Edward had confessed to watching his human sleep, he honestly couldn’t think of a more boring way to spend the night, but now Emmett understands how special seeing someone (mostly undisturbed) in their own space can be.


	3. please don't cry (edward)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> first try at angst

“Your cousin? Are you fucking kidding me?” Edward blinks hard and slow when you whirl on him, swallowing the rush of venom that came with the scent of your raging blood coming so close. He says nothing, eyes black as night as he stares you down and you wished you had the strength to shake some sense into him. His face warbles and warps in your bitter tears.

“The one who came to the wedding? Edward, are you serious?” Your throat is closing, words pitching up, chest tightening, making it harder to breathe as you work yourself up. If you keep going you know you’ll end up in the middle of a panic attack but you just can’t seem to close your mouth.

“Please...don’t cry.” Edward implores you, standing exactly where he had been from the moment you’d shut the door. Selfish enough to ask the tears not to come but too callous and cold to not have caused them in the first place.

You take a moment to appraise him for any sign of cracking but you find none. Seeing him like this, still and untouchable while your heart is in pieces? You get it now. For the better part of a year, he had been everything to you, but him? You’d just been a plaything, something to pass the time on another one of his infinite passes around the sun. Something that he’d eventually grow bored of while she would ever be eternally gorgeous and impressive in her infinite wisdom. The memory of his passionate reassurance the night of your introduction now makes your stomach turn. 

It wouldn’t have worked even if she hadn’t come back in the picture. That much is obvious.

“Get out.” You turn, unwilling to face him, coveting the privacy that you can’t have when he can see your anguish like it was his own. In the frigid silence that follows, you know he hasn’t moved. The air remains still and thick and all you can see is red.

“I SAID GET OUT!” in your anger you grab the nearest thing to you and lob it as hard as you can where he was last standing. The wood floor groans as the object hit the wall, your window left wide open in his absence. And for the first time in a long time-

You were alone.

**Author's Note:**

> tonesplash.tumblr.com


End file.
